Blake’s Blindness (retelling)
Scene 1 : Carrington Mansion (Master Bedroom) Three weeks after the car explosion, Logan Rhinewood offers to buy 55% of the football team and does show some "kindness" to Blake by sending him a blind man's cane. Now, Blake knows that Logan Rhinewood is responsible for his blindness and is determined to expose him. Scene 2 : Carrington Mansion (Stairs) Blake asks Fallon if things are going better with Jeff. She lies to him and says they are. Scene 3 : Carrington Mansion (Library) The police tell Blake they are unable to link this mysterious Logan to the explosion. Blake gives them the blind man's cane and the card he has just received. Scene 4 : Carrington Mansion (Fallon and Jeff's bedroom) Fallon is so grateful to Jeff for saving Blake's life, that she tries to reconcile - in bed - with him. But, Jeff is having none of this - he knows Fallon all too well. Scene 5 : Memorial Hospital (Doctor's office) ''' Nick presents Blake to Dr Eggleston, an opthamologist expert. Dr Eggleston examines Blake and tells him his blindness is caused by something psychological. But Blake does not like this diagnosis and is angry against Nick. Nick ribs Blake. '''Scene 6 : Carrington Mansion (Driveway) Sammy Jo is determined to impose her will on the family. Fallon ignores her and Steven is still decided to tell Blake he is going to leave the mansion with his wife. Sammy Jo is not pleased with that but says she is okay if Blake gives them some money. Steven is relunctant to ask Blake for money, especially since he has already refused to back him financially for the races. But Sammy Jo insists : she does not want to live in a shack like she used to when she was younger. Scene 7 : Carrington Mansion (Master Bedroom) Blake tells Andrew that though blind he is returning to work at Denver-Carrington tomorrow. Scene 8 : Nick's office Krystle asks Nick why he is so angry against Blake. Nick can't stand to see Krystle still married to him. Why can't she divorce? Scene 9 : Carrington Mansion (Master Bedroom/hall) Blake does not want Steven to leave the mansion, especially now that he is married. He won't give him money either. Steven is sick of doing what his father wants him to do. He can't love or marry who he wants, he can't do the job he wants, he can't live where he wants... Blake replies that he should not be blamed if his son takez the wrong decisons. Alexis comes in the middle of the argument and tells Steven not to stress his father. Scene 10 : Carrington Mansion (Hall/Stairs) Steven retorts that he should not listen to his mother since she upset Blake sixteen years ago by telling Blake that Fallon is not his daughter. Sammy Jo pops up at this moment and overhears it. Scene 11 : Carrington Mansion (Master Bedroom) Alexis tells Blake that Sammy Jo has a bad influence on Steven and that they should get their wedding annuled. Before Blake can answer, Joseph interrupts the two. Then Alexis learns Krystle is still sleeping in the guest bedroom. Scene 12 : Carrington Mansion (Steven and Sammy Jo's bedroom) Sammy Jo tries to confort Steven. If they stay in the mansion, everyone will accept their wedding one day. If they leave, they will not. Also, Steven does not need to be a professional racer, he can do that for fun. Then, she asks Steven about Fallon's paternity and he tells her to forget it. Sammy Jo pretends to comply. Scene 13 : Denver Carrington Mansion (Blake's office) Cecil comes tee Blake because he is interested in Denver-Carrington's shale extraction process. But Blake rejects Cecil's offer to work together to extract oil from ColbyCo's shale. Scene 14 : Denver Carrington Mansion (Claudia's office) Cecil visits Claudia who is moving up the corporate ladder at Denver-Carrington and is coincidentally immersing herself in shale extraction. In order to deceive her, Cecil continues his facade of his people trailing Matthew and Lindsay in South America. But, Cecil gets confused about the South American countries, and says Matthew and Lindsay just left Peru and are headed for Colombia. When Claudia reminds him that the last time he said they were in Venezuela, Cecil plays it off that he forgot to tell Claudia that they went from Venezuela to Peru. Scene 15 : Denver Carrington Mansion (Guest bedroom)/Nick's office Nick needs to see Krystle. Scene 16 : St Dennis Club Fallon is still in love with Nick and is determined to marry Nick. While dining with her mother at the St. Dennis Club, Fallon sees Nick and tries again to get him to love her. Alexis figures out that Nick is the man that Fallon loves but tells her Nick is too old for her. However she admits he has a lot of charm. Even so, Alexis is willing to support her daughter and tells her she must find out who the other woman is. Scene 17 : Denver Carrington Mansion (Blake's office) Jeff fills Blake in about Nick's background, and discovers that he has a brother, now deceased, Giancarlo "Gianni" Mullaney - a name that is familiar to Blake but he does not know how. Scene 18 : Nick's house (exteriors) Fallon goes and stakes out Nick's place, just to see Krystle arrive. Scene 19 : Nick's house (exteriors) Nick cannot understand why she won't leave her husband. Krystle would feel guilty if she left Blake while he was blind and would hate Nick for it. Scene 20 : Denver Carrington Mansion (Blake's office) Blake is going to try to discredit Logan in the forum of public opinion, by convincing the state Senate to convene a hearing on crime. But Andrew is afraid by this idea: if it is Logan, he may try to kill Blake next time. Scene 21 : Carrington Mansion (Library) Steven is back from the rafinery. Sammy Jo is watching television, eating sausages, but seems bored. He asks her why she does not try to find an occupant... or a job. But Sammy Jo does not want to work. Except for modelling, which seems impossible here in Denver. Scene 22 : Denver Carrington Mansion (Blake's office) Krystle then goes to Blake at Denver-Carrington with the intention of spending some time with him. But Blake, who is really peeved since his accident, tells her he has people, mostly Joseph, for such things. What he needs a wife for is someone to share in his bedroom. Scene 23 : Denver Carrington Mansion (Art Studio) When Fallon tells Alexis that Krystle is the other woman, Alexis is so pleased that she let Fallon know that she will handle the situation.